


The Kids Aren't Alright

by SleepyNyash



Category: Bloody Mary - Samamiya Akaza
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, I Made Myself Cry, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyNyash/pseuds/SleepyNyash
Summary: don't you know that the kids aren't al-, kids aren't alright?





	The Kids Aren't Alright

“Shit! It's Bloody! Run!”

The vampire called ‘Bloody’ by others stood nearby, grinning wickedly, already soaked in blood. His fangs were exposed, glinting in the streetlights. He lunged, nails sharp, dirty cloak flapping wildly from the movement.

The terrified vampires screamed, knocking allies aside in a desperate attempt to escape. Others tried to fight back but ‘Bloody’ was faster and stronger than them. They were a hundred years too early to survive his attacks.

Moments later, the fight was over, if it would even be called such a thing. He stared at a severed hand with disinterest. _They never stood a chance._ He raised his head and noted the sky was changing from deep dark blue to light blue. He chewed his lip and hurried off, tugging his hood up.

 

Mary woke with a start in a hotel room, not sure how he got there. He groaned and sat up, pressing a hand to his head. He frowned and glanced at his hand, gasping when he saw it was blood red. He glanced at his clothes and hair and shrieked, falling out of bed. He scrambled towards the bathroom, pulling the messy clothes off and tossing them into the shower before climbing in as well.

He tried to remember how he got covered in blood but the memories weren't there. He sank to his knees, hugging himself as hot water poured from overhead, washing away the evidence. Once the blood was gone, he turned the water off and stepped out, drying off.

He caught a view of himself in the mirror and pressed his pale hand to the foggy object.

He didn't remember how he became a vampire or how old he’d been, but he was still shocked he hadn't aged a day in almost four hundred years. He was untouched by time, save for his failing memory. Though his hair was extremely unkempt and absurdly long.

He walked out, a hand clinging to the towel around his waist. He found a pair of scissors and walked back to the bathroom, closing his eyes for a moment before attempting to cut the length to a manageable level. He’d never done such a thing but it came out surprisingly alright.

He frowned, still holding the scissors. _Maybe this will work._ His grip tightened on the handle and he lowered it, aiming for his stomach...

 

 

Mary walked beside Maria, quietly looking around, keeping an eye on the surroundings. He could smell a few vampires nearby but none seemed to have taken an interest in the young priest yet.

“What are we doing out so late?” the redhead asked. “You know they'll definitely smell you sooner or later.”

“And that's what you're here for.” the human answered. “You can handle them.”

Maria walked into a store, looking around slowly. Mary stood outside, trying to appear as confident and dangerous to the growing number of vampires inching forward. One stepped far too close and Mary lunged, nails suddenly longer and sharper.

Maria stepped out a few minutes later and smiled, “Good job. Come here for a reward.”

Mary nodded and stepped closer. Maria held out a small bag and the vampire eyed it.

“What's in that?”

“Takumi felt bad that he shrank your jacket. I was tired of seeing you cry over it.” Ichirou sighed loudly. “It's so annoying.”

Mary gaped.

_There's a word for people like him. People who do nice things for others but claim it's for selfish reasons._ a voice whispered in his head. Mary smothered a giggle, knowing the word.

Once they were back at the hotel, Mary changed out, bouncing happily. Maria had bought him something to cheer him up. It made him feel warm. Takumi Sakuraba smiled.

 

“Mary, I wouldn't leave if I didn't feel I had to.” his brother spoke. Mary gazed at his sneakers, long legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles.

“Do you regret any of it?” Mary whispered.

“I’d do it all again. Cause you're my best friend. My most important person. And you’ll be ok now. You have Maria.” he reassured the other vampire.

“I know. But-”

“No buts. Except yours going about your life. Be happy for me. Protect him. Fall in love. Maybe not with him but I know he wouldn't hurt you.”

Mary met his brother’s gaze and smiled, a few tears running down. “I’ll miss you.”

He kissed his head, “It’s ok to miss me. But I’ll always love you.”

“Hey! Maybe we can reincarnate someday and be twins again!” Mary suggested excitedly.

His brother smiled, “Anything for you.”

“Let's meet again someday.” Mary hugged him tightly, fighting back the tears. “You're my best friend too.”

“I know, Mary.” he kissed his head. “But we have to get going.”

Mary nodded and crossed his legs. “I’ll wait.I’ll wait as long as I need to. I’ll be ok.”

Even as he said it, he knew that his twin dying a second time would hurt. It wouldn't help him be alright. He’d be mortal again, ‘Mary’ no longer reviving him, desperate for his twin to survive his attempts because there wouldn't be any more.

 

 

But he’d never be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> i lack self control. TTATT i hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
